One Hanyou, Two Hanyous, Three Hanyous!
by Hot Hanyou
Summary: After another battle against Kagura, Kanna and Naraku, two mysterious hanyous find the group and claim to be from the future...
1. The Mysterious Tree

-yawns- I hope people like this story more than my Inuyasha-Yu-Gi-Oh crossover, which nobody even reviewed yet after almost two weeks... Anyway, enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly, I only own Erura and Areka, nobody else in the story.  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Mysterious Tree  
  
  
  
"Areka! Come with me, quick! I found something in the forest!"  
  
"Okay! Wait up, Erura!"  
  
Erura Hikukenu and Areka Maruchinu are two modern-day girls that live on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan ((If you didn't know where Tokyo was, you need an atlas)). They live beside each other in the middle of a huge forest. They get home schooled and rarely go into Tokyo, only for new clothes and other things. They would be almost ordinary girls, except for one thing. They're hanyous.  
  
Erura is a cat-hanyou was short, blond hair and large cat ears on the top of her head. She has beautiful, violet eyes and pretty much the usual demonic features, claws and fangs. Her only flaw is her personality. It's similar to another hanyou in the feudal era. ((wink wink)) She also has a special rosary that Areka had made for her when she became hard to handle.  
  
Areka is a dog-hanyou with long, black hair down to her knees and odd, long, dog ears on the top of her head. Her eyes are a deep green that tend hypnotize you. Her face is covered in freckles and she also has the usual demonic features. Anyone who knows her say she has no flaws what-so-ever.  
  
The two hanyous ran deeper into the forest, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under branches.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To the big, old tree we hanged around when we were younger. Remember?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see." Erura looked back at Areka with a huge smile.  
  
They finally arrived in a small clearing with a huge tree in the middle. Beside the tree laid two kimonos. One was a dark purple with yellow undergarments ((I don't know what they're called, forgive me)) and a teal belt. The other one was a bright blue, had green undergarments and a red belt. The blue kimono had shorter sleeves that went down to your elbow, but the undergarment's sleeves were full-length, leaving the green sleeve popping out of the blue sleeve.  
  
"WOW!" Areka shrieked and grabbed the dark purple kimono and rubbed her face on it. "It's so soft. When did you find these?"  
  
"I found them right before I came to get you. Let's put them on."  
  
As the girls changed, they talked about who the kimono's might belong to.  
  
"I think they don't belong to anyone. I found them in the big hole in the tree's trunk, see?" Erura pointed to the large hole in the tree's trunk. "When I went in to get the kimono's, I felt like I was being drawn in further. I decided to get you first before going in any deeper."  
  
"Good idea. I sense something weird coming from within."  
  
"You and you're sensing abilities. Let's go in and see."  
  
"Right."  
  
After going into the hole, Erura pointed to where she found the kimonos and motioned to go deeper.  
  
"I didn't realize this hole was so deep. Where does it lead to, I wonder?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe-huh?"  
  
Both hanyous gasped as they were suddenly floating in what appear to them as space, except much more bright.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Shit."  
  
After a few minutes, they hit solid ground. They looked at each other and shrugged. Areka scratched her head and sighed. "What the hell just happened?"  
  
"How the hell should I know? Right now, I want out of here. This place scares me."  
  
"Same here."  
  
They started crawling forwards toward what they hoped was the exit from the hole. Areka suddenly gagged and covered her nose. A second later, Erura did the same thing.  
  
"What is that horrible stench?"  
  
"I think it's blood. But why is the scent so strong? It smells like a massacre."  
  
"I can barely smell something else among it. Something like three humans, two full demons and a hanyou."  
  
"A hanyou? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go see what the heck's going on out there."  
  
As they stepped out of the hole, they were suddenly out in a now over battle. Bodies of demons were everywhere. Areka and Erura were at the edge of a forest, beside the huge tree they had entered before.  
  
"Holy shit. What the hell happened here?" Erura yelled and took her sleeve away from her nose. Areka did the same and started to wobble.  
  
"Don't faint on me, Areka! Not in the middle of this place."  
  
"Sorry. The stench of blood is overwhelming me. I think I know were the people I smelled before are."  
  
"Where? I want to know where the hell we are!"  
  
"Over in that small hut. Two of the three humans are severely hurt, the demons are fine and the hanyou is also severely hurt. Let's go." Areka looked over at where Erura should have been. She was already walking over to the hut. "Wait for me!" Areka shouted as she ran over to Erura.  
  
[Inside the hut]  
  
"Ka-Kagome."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I smell...two hanyous...coming towards the hut..."  
  
"I see. I'll go check to see what they want."  
  
Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows as she walked over to the door, with a scared but determined look on her face.  
  
[Back with Erura and Areka]  
  
Just as Erura was about to open the hut's door, a girl around their age opened the door and aimed an arrow at them.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Who are you?" The girl was praticaly shouting at them.  
  
"Why the hell are you pointing that at us, bitch?"  
  
"Erura, down girl."  
  
"AHHHH!" –BANG- "Stop doing that, Areka!"  
  
Areka looked up from her ground-kissing friend and looked at the girl in front of her. She had put the arrow away but still had the bow in her hand. Areka's eyes widened when she saw her clothing.  
  
"Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"Huh? That's none of your business."  
  
"You're from Tokyo high-school, aren't you?"  
  
The girl's eyes became very wide and she dropped her bow on the floor.  
  
"How do you know of Tokyo?"

I hope you liked that first chapter. Please review so that I know people are reading so I can write a new chapter!

¥¥Hot-Hanyou¥¥


	2. So it begins

YAY! I got reviews! {claps hands} Anyway, I'm glad you guys and gals liked the first chapter and I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala...Only Erura and Areka!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
======= - change of scene  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: So it begins...  
  
  
  
Kagome stared at the two mysterious hanyous in shock. 'How do these hanyous know of Tokyo? They couldn't be from Tokyo, could they? That's impossible, They-' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a small groan coming from behind her. She turned her head around to find that Inuyasha was trying to get up. She noticed as that the two hanyous were looking at him with a look of horror in their eyes from his wounds. Kagome hurried over to her friend to stop him. "Don't get up, Inuyasha."  
  
===================  
  
Areka and Erura's ears twitched at the sudden groan coming from behind the girl. They looked over her shoulders to see the badly wounded male hanyou. 'Oh my god...' Areka covered her mouth and Erura ears slumped.  
  
"Don't get up, Inuyasha." The girl ran over to him and started rooting through a large yellow backpack. She motioned for them to step inside and close the door behind them. The male hanyou growled at their presence as they sat down beside the girl.  
  
Areka gasped as she saw a woman and a monk on the other side of the room, seemingly sleeping. Erura stared at the girl, ignoring the others.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kagome." She whispered as she began wrapping more bandages around the male hanyous wounds. "This is Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku are sleeping over there, so are Shippo and Kilala, so please be quiet."  
  
"Now tell us who the hell you are!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop moving! You'll re-open your wounds."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"My name is Erura and my friend is Areka. We come from the out-skirts of Tokyo, inside the large forest people call 'The Forest of Life and Destruction'. Now I know why..."  
  
"Are you saying in the future, you'll live in this forest?"  
  
"I suppose- Wait! What do you mean 'future'?! Where the hell are we?!"  
  
"I suppose you found a gateway to the Feudal Era just like I have. Tell me, where's the portal?"  
  
Erura eyes twitched in confusion and Areka blinked several times. "Uh..."  
  
"We'll talk about that later than." Kagome returned her attention to Inuyasha and checked his forehead for a fever. "You're burning up. Let's go find some water, Shippo."  
  
"Huh?...Ok, Kagome." The little kitsune jumped up from underneath the large fire cat's tails and ran after Kagome.  
  
"I'm going to." Erura stood up and stalked after Kagome, leaving Areka alone with Inuyasha.  
  
To be honest, Areka was scared with being left alone with Inuyasha. She knew so little about him. 'It's better than being out in the massacre, I guess.'  
  
"So," Inuyasha's voice made Areka jump and yelp. "What kind of hanyou are you?"  
  
"What? Oh. I'm a dog hanyou. And you?"  
  
"I'm a dog hanyou as well. What kind is your friend?"  
  
"She's a cat hanyou. Hey, you have a rosary similar to her's? Is it a magic rosary?"  
  
"Feh. Yeah..."  
  
"I see..." She winced when Inuyasha flinched and groaned in pain. "Is there something I can do?"  
  
"No. I can handle it. Say, were did you two get those kimonos."  
  
"We found them, in the forest, before we ended up here..." Areka saw a handkerchief sticking out of Kagome's bag and grabbed it.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?"  
  
"Wiping some of the sweat off of your face, what else?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed as Areka dabbed his face with Kagome's handkerchief. 'Her eyes are...hypnotic... Knock out of it, stupid.'

=====================

Erura walked along side Kagome towards a small river. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's shoulder, staring at Erura like she was a youkai that was about to kill them both. When they reached the river, Kagome filled the wooden bucket full of cold water as Erura washed her face.  
  
"So..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Meh. How is it that your Inuyasha friend got his wounds?"  
  
"During a battle with a demon named Kagura. She a wind sorceress and is the sister ((I can't think of the word right now ')) to our worst enemy, Naraku. In this battle, we were able to fend off Kagura but some of us were badly injured, especially Inuyasha."  
  
"And Inuyasha's a dog hanyou like Areka."  
  
"Uh, yeah...I guess. What are-"  
  
"I'm a cat hanyou."  
  
"Oh. I've got some water. Let's go back. Ready, Shippo?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Kagome, Erura and Shippo walked back to the hut in silence, stepping over dead demon bodies as they went. When they re-entered the hut, Areka was dabbing the sweat off of Inuyasha's face and speaking to the now awake Sango, who was no longer started by the new guest. Areka looked over at Kagome and gave a little smile.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me using this..." She handed it back to it's owner.  
  
"No, of course not. Don't worry about it." Kagome took back the handkerchief and soaked it in the cold water. "How are you feeling now, Sango?"  
  
"Much better, Kagome. I was startled by Areka when I woke up and almost attacked her but I was to sore, lucky for her. I see there's another hanyou as well."  
  
"Yes. Her name is Erura." Kagome placed the cold handkerchief on Inuyasha's forehead and rubbed his ears, making him fall asleep. Erura sat down beside Areka and fiddled with her rosary.  
  
"I wish you'd take this stupid thing off of me someday, Areka."  
  
"No way. You need it. You can get to hard to handle sometimes."  
  
Kagome looked over at Erura's rosary and giggled. Erura shot a look at her. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing, It's just that Inuyasha has this rosary for the same purpose."  
  
"Meh."  
  
Areka stretched and laid down on with her head facing Inuyasha's waist. Erura did the same thing and yawned.  
  
"I'm suddenly tired..."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
Sango quietly moved her futon away from Miroku and to the other side of the hut, beside Kagome and Inuyasha's futons. Erura looked over at her through half closed eyes. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"So the lecher doesn't grope me in my sleep."  
  
Areka sat straight up and made a growling noise towards Miroku's form. "If he tries anything to me, I'll rip his arm off." With that, her and Erura crawled to the same side as everyone else and picked new spots.  
  
"Goodnight, everyone."  
  
"Meh."  
  
"Goodnight..."  
  
"Night..." 

======================

After Kagome was sure everyone was asleep, she got up from her futon and crawled over to Inuyasha's sleeping form. Being careful not to hurt or wake him, she cuddled up close to him. 'Goodnight, Inuyasha.' Right before she fell asleep, she could have swore that an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close... 

======================

Awwwwww... Anyways. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! It would be appreciated!  
  
¥¥Hot-Hanyou¥¥ 


	3. Cat Fight?

Hey everyone! I'm sorry if the spelling was crappy in the last chapter but I was really tired and I have a little bit of the flu, so... I forgot to put in the first chapter that Erura and Areka's kimonos are like Inuyasha's, not like Kagura's...  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing stories here...  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...-- actions  
  
==========- view/scene change  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Cat Fight?  
  
  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up the next day. As she was about to stand up, she noticed Inuyasha's arm around her waist. 'How'd that happen?' She lifted his arm off of her waist and walked over to her backpack to get some ramen.  
  
As the ramen cooked, she checked Inuyasha's bandages. 'All healed up. That was faster than usual...'  
  
"Oh, I love ramen!"  
  
Kagome jumped and looked over her shoulder. Areka was awake and sniffing the air. "Oh. It's you, Areka. You startled me."  
  
"Sorry. Is this 'Spicy Chicken' ramen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My favorite!"  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha and Erura were the only ones that were still asleep. Everyone in the hut enjoyed the silence, until the ramen was passed around to everyone. That's when things were about to change. Inuyasha's eyes flew open.  
  
"Were you idiots going to eat with out me?"  
  
"Well you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you. That was a big battle you had yesterday."  
  
"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha was already half way done of his bowl. Everyone stared in amusement at how fast he was eating.  
  
When Inuyasha did finish, everyone was barely half way done of their breakfast. Inuyasha looked over to his side. There was a full bowl of ramen with nobody eating it. 'It's my lucky day!' He smirked and grabbed the bowl, inhaling the contents.  
  
Just as he finished, Areka had realized what he had done.  
  
"No! That was Erura's ramen! Oh my god, you're-"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
"OWWWW! What the!?"  
  
Areka put on a nervous smile and looked at the person who had hit Inuyasha on the head. "Err...'Morning, Erura." Inuyasha turn around and looked up at the extremely pissed off hanyou. "What was that for, bitch?"  
  
-kick- "That-"–kick- "was-"–kick- "for-"–kick- "eating-"–kick- "my ramen!" –KICK-  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Stop kicking me, bitch!"  
  
"You ate my ramen on purpose!"  
  
"So? What if I did?"  
  
"Grrrrr... YOU STUPID MUTT! I BARELY KNOW YOU AND I HAVE A GRUDGE ALREADY!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me, bitch!"  
  
"Stop calling me bitch!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"No, you shut up!"  
  
"No, **_you_** shut up!"  
  
"DOWN GIRL!"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"AHHH!" –SMACK- Both Inuyasha and Erura hit the ground at the same time and at the same time, they both said: "Bitch."  
  
Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. "Cut it out, you two. You barely know each other and you're both fighting!" She started packing everything into her backpack and added: "We need to go to Kaede's village today. She needs our help with some snake demons that were attacking the village the past few nights."  
  
Inuyasha and Erura had lifted themselves off of the floor and sent death glares at each other until Areka and Miroku smacked them on the head to knock them out of it.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the group headed off towards Kaede's village.  
  
  
  
I really want to keep going with this chapter, but I need some time to think about something good for the next chapter. I'm doing it so you guys don't need to read a really shitty chapter. Please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	4. Riyo, The Snake Demon

Sorry the other chapter was so short. It was late and I had to finish it quick. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...that's it.  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...-- actions  
  
===========- change of view/scene  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Riyo, The Snake Demon  
  
  
  
On the walk to Kaede's village, Erura and Areka went over everything that had happened to them before, during and after they arrived in the Feudal Era.  
  
"That's an interesting story." Miroku spoke up, "Perhaps when we arrive at Kaede's village, we shall seek her advise about the matter."  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't understand how they got here. They have no jewel shards."  
  
"Maybe it's because the fraidy cat has a rosary similar to mine."  
  
"What did you call me, dog-breath?"  
  
"I called you 'fraidy-cat'. Got a problem with it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a problem!"  
  
"Knock it out, you two. We've arrived at the village." Kagome got in between the two hanyous and pushed them away from each other. They continued sending death glares at each other for several more minutes until they stepped into Kaede's hut.  
  
As they sat around the fire-pit in the middle of the room, a snake demon came through a crack in the floor and lunged at Erura.  
  
"Erura! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" She turned her head around in time to see Inuyasha slash the snake demon with his claws. Pieces of the demon's body flew everywhere. Erura was breathing in short, fast gasps. She looked over to Inuyasha and swallowed. "Th-Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I see ye have found a snake demon already."  
  
"Hello, Kaede." Kagome said cheerfully, as if nothing had happened. "Meet our new friends, Erura and Areka."  
  
"Welcome to the village. I see ye two are hanyous, as well?"  
  
Areka nodded and Erura looked around the room.  
  
"I see. Back to the reason I called ye here. For several nights, snake demons have been attacking the women and children of the village. Several of the victims are very sick from the venom from the snake's fangs. I need ye to help destroy the snakes before anyone dies."  
  
"Fine. We'll help you, ya old hag. Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards near here?"  
  
"Actually, I do sense something not far from here." Kagome stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows from her backpack. As she did so, everyone else except for Kaede stood up. Shippo made a start for the door when Kagome picked him up and handed him to Kaede.  
  
"Shippo. I want you to stay here and help Kaede with any snake demons that might appear and help her tend to the sick villagers. Okay?"  
  
Shippo looked up at her with sad eyes but nodded. "Okay, Kagome. I will."  
  
"Good boy. Let's go then."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Right."  
  
================  
  
As they walked through the forest in the direction Kagome was sensing the jewel shards, Inuyasha realized something and looked over to Areka who was walking beside him.  
  
"Do you two know any attacks?"  
  
Areka's ears twitched at the sudden noise beside her and nodded. "Our mothers have been teaching us attacks ever since we were 8. Our fathers were strong demons, and our mothers knew that they'd want us to know how to defend ourselves if we needed to."  
  
"Good. I'm picking up the scent of a strong demon."  
  
Erura walked over to the other side of Areka and nodded. "I smell it as well."  
  
Kagome gasped and looked up. "Everyone down!"  
  
A bunch of blood red blades cut through the trees in front of them, but flew harmlessly over their heads into the sky. Inuyasha stood up and unsheathed his sword. Erura and Areka hadn't seen the huge dog-fang sword before but acted as though it was a daily occurrence to them.  
  
A man with long, straight hair stepped out from among the trees. He was wearing a dark green haori and black pants.  
  
"Ah. I see you sensed my attack coming and ducked before it could harm you."  
  
Areka let out a small growl and Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am Riyo, leader of the snake demons. You are from the village, are you not?"  
  
Kagome stood beside Inuyasha and readied an arrow. "Why are you attacking the village?"  
  
"To draw you out, my dear. I want you're jewel shards. Now, give them to me!"  
  
Riyo swung his arm and several bright, red blades shot out towards the group.  
  
The attack was made so quickly, some of the blades hit Miroku and Sango dead-on, causing them to fly backwards into some trees. This had Inuyasha distracted for a second. Riyo saw his chance and made a leap towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw Riyo coming towards him, but it was to late. Riyo spit venom into his eyes, making him temporarily blind. He then bit Inuyasha on the shoulder, injecting some paralyzing venom.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ha. Worthless hanyou. I'm to fast for you to keep up with me."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha's limp body on the ground and began shaking him slightly. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"  
  
"Foolish human. He'll be paralyzed for several minutes from the amount of venom I injected in him. Just long anough for me to kill you all."  
  
"TWIN ATTACK!"  
  
"Huh? What the?"  
  
A mauve light flashed before Riyo's eyes, ripping his arm off.  
  
"Who dare's do this to me, Riyo, leader of the snake demons?"  
  
Behind him were the two other hanyous, snapping their knuckles and barring their fangs. Erura made a growling sound and shook some of the blood off of her claws. "We won't allow you to hurt our friends."  
  
"Oh really?" Riyo's eye twitched and two snake demons came out of the bush and bit the two hanyous in the neck. They both made no noise as they fell over from the paralyzing venom.  
  
Riyo noticed Inuyasha already moving around and made another sweep of his hand, sending more blades towards him and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The blades hadn't hit Kagome, but Inuyasha... "Inuyasha! Speak to me!"  
  
Inuyasha was bleeding heavily and appeared not to be breathing.  
  
"No...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Come here, wench." Riyo grabbed the collar of Kagome's shirt and pulled her face up to his. She shivered as his red slit eyes stared into her own. "Such beauty. I should keep you for my own purposes." He roughly kissed her and slightly bit her lower lip, drawing blood. His tongue entered her mouth and nearly made Kagome gag, causing her to bite down hard on his tongue. He pulled away and slapped her across the face. "Bitch."  
  
The poison in Erura and Areka began to wear off. They sat up and saw what Riyo had done to Kagome. But their attention was quickly drawn to the scent of another demon. Areka and Erura looked over behind Riyo and Kagome and gasped. Areka shivered and Erura whispered something that only sharp ears could hear. "Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
I hope you liked that one! It took me awhile to type up. Anyway, please review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	5. Inuyasha's Other Side

I know, I know. I made a cliffy last chapter. BUT, I always try to update every night so you guys don't have to wait for so long. I know what it's like to wait for another chapter to come out in a story and I hate it! Any- who, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this story are Erura, Areka and my new, but short-lived character, Riyo.  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...--sounds  
  
============- scene/view change  
  
  
  
Chapter 5- Inuyasha's Other Side  
  
  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha?"  
  
The two female hanyous, Erura and Areka, stared at the two glowing red eyes coming out of the darkness. Areka started to shake. Erura started to mumble small prayers under her breath.  
  
Riyo noticed them looking into the dark woods at something. He followed their gazes to two red eyes staring right at him. Soon after, the transformed Inuyasha stepped out of the forest, trembling with rage, baring his teeth at the snake demon.  
  
"Put her down, Riyo. Or die a painful, slow death."  
  
Riyo threw Kagome aside and licked her blood off of his lips. "Now, come fight me, worthless hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha needed no invitation. He leaped towards Riyo with one arm in the air, ready to attack. Riyo just as quickly leapt into the air, over Inuyasha's head and landed quietly behind him. What he didn't expect was for Inuyasha to suddenly turn around and slash him in two with his elongated claws.  
  
Riyo had a sharp intake of breath before disappearing into tiny particles. Even though they couldn't see them, all of the snake demons in the forest and village also disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the victims they made sick.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and let out a small chuckle as he began licking the blood off of his claws. He suddenly stopped and turned his gaze towards Erura, who was breathing heavily and staring at him. 'Her next.'  
  
=================== 'Oh my god! Did he...just transform?' Erura gulped and watched Inuyasha quickly defeat the snake leader. Her stomach churned at the sight of him licking the blood off of his claws. When Inuyasha turned to look at her, the look in his blood-red eyes made here jump. 'What is he planning to do next?'  
  
Before she knew it, Inuyasha was beside her and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her off the ground. 'Oh my god. He's trying to kill me!'  
  
Areka screamed and jumped onto Inuyasha's back, beating him with her fists. "Let her go! LET HER GO!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Get off me, wench." –SMACK- -THUMP- Areka slowly slipped from the tree she was thrown at. Erura lifted her hands up to Inuyasha's wrists and tried to pry them off of her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha. You're-you're scaring me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and chuckled. "Good."  
  
"Inuyasha! Let go of her!"  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head around to see who was shouting at him. Kagome was slowly walking over to him, wiping the blood off of her lip.  
  
"Inuyasha. Please, don't do this."  
  
'Kagome...She's crying...What for? I'm-I'm trying to protect her.' He let go of his grip around Erura's neck causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Without him knowing, she slipped the Tetsusaiga into his hand (he had lost grip of it when he was paralyzed), causing him to become hanyou again.  
  
  
  
That's all I'm leaving you with for today. I'm so sorry it's so short but I need to get off the computer so I can watch, you guessed it, Inuyasha. I go insane if I miss an episode. I promise I'll update by tomorrow night! Review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	6. Inside His Heart

Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated very much, but I've been sick, camping and in bad weather all week so I plan on giving you a good chapter! I'm also planning on starting a new story after I finish my other story, A New Old Friend.  
  
The new story will probably be called Out of Control. You'll have to wait and see what it's about...{evil laughter}  
  
Anyway, onward with the story!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...-- sounds  
  
=============- change of view/scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...{zones out}  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Inside his Heart  
  
  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha to go check on Erura. She'd been attacked and almost killed by someone she was supposed to trust, after all.  
  
"Erura. Are you okay? Your neck is bleeding..."  
  
"Huh? It is?" Erura slowly lifted her hand to touch her neck. Kagome was right. She had five small holes were Inuyasha's claws had just started to puncture the skin, right around her jugular. "You're right." Not once had Erura taken her eyes off of Inuyasha. 'What if he attacks me again?'  
  
Kagome crawled over to Areka's unconscious body to check for wounds. She had a small cut on the back of her head, but was unharmed.  
  
Inuyasha spat the blood he had in his mouth from licking his claws. "Sickening..." He looked over behind him to look at Erura. She flinched slightly at his sudden movement. 'Oh no. What happened now? Did I hurt Erura and Areka?'  
  
====================  
  
In the bushes, Miroku and Sango had watched the whole thing, being to sore to move, not to mention attack. They had seen Inuyasha kill Riyo, lick the blood off of his claws, attack Erura and Areka and then transform back to normal. Miroku had a broken arm and Sango had a large gash on her thigh.  
  
"Let me help you walk, Lady Sango." When Miroku saw the funny look Sango gave him, he put up his good arm in a sign of peace. "No groping this time. I promise. You are wounded. It would be unfair."  
  
Sango grumbled and shook her hand slightly. "It's always unfair." But she accepted his help anyways.  
  
They walked over to Kagome so should tend to their wounds.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked over beside Erura and crouched down beside her. He was about to pat her on the shoulder to comfort her when she flinched. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Everyone looked over their shoulders at them. Inuyasha looked saddened by her fear of him. He didn't understand why she was scared of him. Had he done something to her when he became a demon? He noticed the five small cuts on her neck.  
  
"Did I-"  
  
Erura stood up and angrily brushed the tears that were running freely down her face. "I don't want to talk about it!" With that, she leaped back into the forest towards Kaede's hut.  
  
Everyone watched as she left, then looked back at Inuyasha, who had a curtain of hair covering his face, so they couldn't read what his emotions were.  
  
"I'm going to wash the blood of my hands..." He stood up and walked in the opposite direction deeper into the woods.  
  
Kilala had sensed what had happened and appeared beside Sango. "Oh, hello Kilala."  
  
Kagome suddenly thought of something. "Sango. Can you and Kilala take Miroku and Areka back to Kaede. She can take care of them. I'm going after Inuyasha."  
  
Sango hesitated but nodded. "Yes. I will. But do you think you should?"  
  
"Right now, Inuyasha needs to know someone still cares for him." With that, Kagome stood up and ran in the direction Inuyasha had left in.  
  
"Do you think she can help him, Miroku?"  
  
"Of course she can. Kagome is the only person that can get through to Inuyasha's soft side and communicate with him. I believe she will succeed."  
  
===================  
  
Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent heading toward him before he actually saw her. 'Great. What does she want?'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why the hell should I not be okay? I'm not wounded, except for the place that ass-hole bit me..."  
  
"That's not what I mean."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
Inuyasha hung his head and continued washing his hands in the cold river.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain. Not physical pain, but emotional pain. He was trying hard not to let his ears droop, but failed miserably. He was also shaking slightly. Kagome blinked back the tears and sat down beside Inuyasha. He stopped for a second, then continued to wash his hands.  
  
"Inuyasha. Open up to me. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I told you, nothing's-"  
  
"It's about Erura, isn't it?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. She didn't know that you weren't in control of yourself then."  
  
"It's just-"Kagome held her breath. 'He's opening up to me!' "-the look in her eyes when I tried to comfort her, it scared me. Her eyes were pure fear and they were aimed straight at me..." A tear ran down his cheek, but he ignored it. "Kagome," He looked over to her. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked like he was about to cry. "am I really that scary when I transform?"  
  
Kagome couldn't hold the tears anymore. She grabbed Inuyasha into a big hug and cried harder when Inuyasha sniffed and rubbed more tears off of his face.  
  
"No matter what happens, Inuyasha, I will never leave you. Even if you transform, I will never leave you."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and whispered something so quietly, that Kagome almost missed it. "Thank you, my Kagome."  
  
  
  
FLUFFY!!!!! XD Anyway. I hope liked this chapter. Inuyasha basically opens up to Kagome and cries a bit. (Yeah. Like that will ever really happen...) Please review and tell me what you think. No flames about the fluffiness at the end, unless it's a good comment. Toodles...uh...yeah...  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	7. A 'Cat' Napping?

Sorry I didn't update for so long, but I was on grade eight travel to Halifax, Nova Scotia for a few days. It was fun, but I bet it wasn't fun for you guys, having to wait for me to post a new chapter. Anyway, here it is!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...-- sounds  
  
================- change of scene/view  
  
(flashback)-uh...it explains itself...  
  
::::...POV::::- someone's point of view  
  
Disclaimer: I –hits head- don't –hits head- own –hits head- Inuyasha –hits head- EXCLAMATION POINT –hits head-  
  
  
  
Chapter 7- The 'Cat' Napping?  
  
  
  
The rain outside splattered on the side of the hut. Everyone was asleep except for two people. Kagome was one of them. She was on an extra futon because when Erura returned from the hut, she ran into Kagome's room and refused to come out if she could smell Inuyasha's scent nearby. Areka was the only one that was aloud in, so she stayed in the room with her.  
  
As Kagome lied on the futon, the memory of what happened that afternoon replayed in her mind.  
  
(flashback):::::Kagome POV:::::  
  
"Thank you, my Kagome."  
  
I gasped inwardly when I heard what he said. I pulled away from him and looked into his glistening gold eyes. He didn't try to look away when I did.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you...just call me...your Kagome?"  
  
Silence. He didn't say anything. He's starting to lean in, like...like he was about to kiss me! My heart was about to jump out of my throat from the excitement. This was going to be my first kiss, and with Inuyasha!  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome? Where are you?"  
  
Oh no. It's Sango. I should answer her. ::::::::End Kagome POV:::::::::  
  
Kagome gave one last look towards Inuyasha and scooted away from him.  
  
"We're over here, Sango."  
  
"Oh there you are. You two have been gone for a long time- why are you two all red? Were you fighting again?"  
  
Inuyasha looked away and stood up. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Kagome stared at him and nodded. "Okay. I'm going back to the village with Sango."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha walked into the forest, away form the girls.  
  
Once Kagome was sure he was out of hearing range, she gave a slight kick in the shin.  
  
"Way to go. You ruined it!"  
  
"Ruined what?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way back to the village."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled over again, trying to find a more comfortable position on the futon, ending up with her back to Inuyasha's dark form on the other side of the room. She felt his eyes burn into her back, watching her trying to get to sleep. This made Kagome more at ease and she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
===================  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. When she couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. It was his instincts telling him to stay awake until Kagome fell asleep.  
  
Something suddenly reminded Inuyasha of what happened earlier on that day. 'I can't believe that I almost kissed Kagome. And I called her 'MY' Kagome. I'm such a baka for letting her see my soft side...She's probably already told Sango everything, even that I cried. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!'  
  
Kagome suddenly sighed and rolled over again, with her back facing him. Inuyasha listened to her breathing. It hade become slow and even, when before it was seemed short and uneven. 'Good. She's finally fallen asleep...' Sleep suddenly overcame Inuyasha and fell asleep before he could finish thinking.  
  
====================  
  
The next day, it was still pouring buckets, so everyone stayed inside.  
  
Kagome had left a large umbrella at Kaede's before this, so she insisted that she and Erura went for a walk out in the woods. When Erura hesitated, Kagome promised that Inuyasha wouldn't be around, because he hates the rain. (A/N: I'm guessing that he does.)  
  
But for them to get out of the hut, they needed to pass Inuyasha on the way out.  
  
"I refuse to go near him! He'll try and kill me again!" Erura crossed her arms and looked out the window.  
  
Areka sighed and shook her head. "Erura. Inuyasha was overcome by his youkai-blood. He wasn't in control of himself then."  
  
"But when you transform, you're in control of yourself!"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "Areka, you can control your youkai-blood?"  
  
Areka shrugged. "I can't control when it comes out, but I'm in control of myself when it does. Erura is pretty much the same as Inuyasha when it happens to her."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Areka sighed and plopped down on the floor with one leg bent, the other stretched. "Yes, you are. You killed my dog last year, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm still so sorry about that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kagome finally got into the conversation again. "Erura, Inuyasha won't hurt you, I promise. Eh? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going out the window. I'll meet you out front. Don't take to long or I'll get soaked."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
As Erura climbed out the window, Areka and Kagome went into the next room. Kagome grabbed the umbrella and went to the door. "Me and Erura are going for a walk. Erura's waiting outside for me." With that, she stepped outside and open the umbrella for her and Erura.  
  
Areka sat down beside Inuyasha and snatched some of his ramen with her chop- sticks. She was rewarded with a growl and a swipe of his claws. Areka just simply dodged them and grabbed at some more of his ramen.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched at how brave Areka was to steal some of Inuyasha's ramen. -Snatch- -Growl- -Swipe- -Dodge- -Snatch- -Growl- -Swipe- -Dodge- Over and over again, the whole time, Areka had a smile on her face. Eventually, Inuyasha grabbed her chop-sticks and snapped them in two. It was his turn to smile.  
  
Areka huffed and leaned against the wall behind her. "Touchy, touchy."  
  
Miroku got up and walked over to sit beside her. "I heard you talking about your youkai-blood and how you can control it when it comes out. Tell me, how do you do this?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears pricked but he continued to eat the bowl of ramen.  
  
Areka shrugged. "I couldn't say. My mother is also puzzled by how I can do this. It's rare for a hanyou to be in control of their youkai-blood when it's active. But I cannot control when I realize it. But when it happens, I still get the same thirst for blood." She paused and pulled out two daggers. Their sheaths were the color of blood and their hilts were wrapped in leather that was wearing out. "Perhaps it is because of these daggers my father gave me."  
  
Before she could finish, there was a loud scream that sounded from the forest.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! Let go of me!"  
  
Inuyasha growled and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. "I'm picking up the scent of that fuckin' wolf."  
  
========================  
  
When everyone arrived to the place where they heard the scream, they saw Koga with Erura slung over his shoulder. She showed signs of fighting because of the scrapes on her face. Koga obviously knocked her out so he could get a hold of her. He had Kagome by the wrist.  
  
"I've come to take you back to the den as my mate, Kagome. I'm bringing this wench as a companion for you so you won't be lonely at first."  
  
Before Inuyasha could stop him, he threw Kagome over his other shoulder and ran off into the woods.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!"  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...OoOoOoO...I'm done. I hope you liked that one. It's the longest so far! You might find out about Areka's daggers in the next chapter, so stayed tuned!...That was stupid...  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥


	8. Gold and Emerald

I am SO freakin' sorry I didn't update in so long. My computer almost crashed and had to be repaired, with took a week. Luckily I found some Inuyasha mangas for me to read. The sad thing is that they are the english ones by Viz so, instead of 'Hirakotsu(spelling?)', Sango yells 'Bone Boomerang' or when Inuyasha talks about the 'Wind Scar', he says 'The Scar of The Wind'...Our poor western brains...  
  
Oh, and by the way, Koga's going to be out of character in this chapter, but for a good reason. I also need to know if you guys wouldn't mind me making this a little Kag/Inu thingy on the side, so when you review, please tell me 'yes' or 'no'. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"..."- speech  
  
'...'- thoughts  
  
-...-- sounds/actions  
  
==========- change of view/scene  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, only Erura and Areka.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8- Out of Character  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Areka looked over to were Inuyasha was standing but ended up looking at a tree. "Huh? Hey, wait up!" Areka sped off in the direction of Inuyasha's scent. With the speed she was going it didn't take long for her to end up a few feet away from the sprinting hanyou.  
  
'Who was that guy? He was definitely a demon. I could tell by his scent. But why did he kidnap Kagome and Erura? And why did he say that he had 'come to take her back to the den'? Did she go to his den before now?'  
  
"Koga's acting very strangely, isn't he?"  
  
The sudden noise from beside Areka frightened her out of her thoughts and nearly made her trip over a root, which wouldn't have been good while running at such a speed.  
  
"Jeez, Sango, you scared the wits out of me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Areka looked away from the group that was traveling on Kilala's back so she could watch were she was going and make sure she didn't lose sight of Inuyasha.  
  
Somehow, Shippo managed to jump from Miroku's shoulder to Areka's shoulder without missing and hitting a tree or something.  
  
Without even looking over to the small kitsune, she addressed him. "Shippo? Do you know anything of this Koga person?"  
  
"Oh sure. Koga is a very powerful wolf-demon and is the leader of the eastern wolf-demon tribe. Him and Inuyasha are bitter enemies and they fight constantly."  
  
Miroku cut in. "He also believes that Kagome is his woman."  
  
Up ahead, Inuyasha's ears were pricked back so he could listen to their conversation, but when they brought up the part about Koga thinking Kagome was his woman, they flattened against his head. Areka barely heard a loud growl coming from his direction.  
  
'Inuyasha must really like Kagome...'  
  
Areka's attention was brought back to the group beside her when Miroku began to speak again.  
  
"This is strange though. Koga's never done this before, taking Kagome away like that. If you don't count the time when he first took her so she could find the Jewel shard the Birds of Paradise had." (a/n: In the manga, they were called 'Harpies', which are normally demons that look like humans except for their arms that also serve as wings...-.-)  
  
Areka realized something and looked over to Sango.  
  
"Sango, you're a taijiya (demon slayer) right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Could it be that it's mating season for the wolves?" (a/n: I know it sounds weird, but just go with it.)  
  
Sango rubbed the bridge of her nose and thought. She was quiet for a moment but then spoke up. "I never thought of that, but it is possible. Koga's urges to mate are to strong for him to control. And since he loves Kagome..."  
  
Shippo made a gagging noise on Areka's shoulder and made a face. "That's gross, Sango."  
  
Miroku just had to open his dirty mouth. "You see, Shippo, I can be-"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
Areka laughed slightly in watching Sango punch Miroku right in the face. She quickly feel silent when she caught sight of Inuyasha glaring at her.  
  
====================  
  
"KOGA! PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Kagome screamed and thrashed while Koga carried her and Erura in the direction of the wolf den.  
  
"No can do, Kagome. You're going to finally become my mate."  
  
What Koga was saying finally sunk into Kagome's head. 'Oh my gods. He's practically going to rape me!'  
  
Kagome began to thrash harder and pounded on Koga's back until her fists were sore.  
  
"KOGA! LET GO, LET GO, LET GO!" Kagome screamed over and over into Koga's sensitive ears through angry tears.(Whoa, that rhymed.) When he didn't flinch, she began the thrashing again until she entered a small cave.  
  
=================  
  
Areka's large, black ears pricked when she heard someone screaming 'LET GO!' over and over again. 'That was Kagome's voice.'  
  
It took her a moment to realize that Inuyasha had slown down so he could run beside her.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha's eyes glowed like fire, even in the heavy rain.  
  
Areka nodded, her once soft green eyes becoming cold emeralds as well. She unsheathed one of her daggers. For just a second, Inuyasha thought the silver dagger was glowing an acidy green color.  
  
Areka looked over to Shippo, who was still clinging to her shoulder.  
  
"Hang on tight, Shippo."  
  
When he nodded, the two hanyous found a sudden burst of energy and leapt up over the tree tops, a little ways away from the wolf den to a small cave.  
  
Sango was asking Kilala for more speed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Miroku. You've awaken? Areka and Inuyasha-"  
  
"I know and don't both trying to catch up with them." Sango gave Miroku a questioning look, but he continued on. "No point in asking Kilala for more speed, it would tier her out. We'll just have to trust that she'll follow their scents." And with that, the houshi(monk) and taijiya watched as the two figures disappeared into the rain.  
  
================  
  
Koga threw Erura's body into a corner of the cave and took Kagome off of his back.  
  
"Where- Where are we?" She asked while looking around the cave.  
  
"A small cave near the wolf den. Don't worry, nobody will be able to bother us tonight." Koga slipped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Let GO!" Kagome yelled and slapped Koga hard across the face.  
  
While Koga stood stunned, Kagome ran to the entrance of the cave. "INUYASHA, HELP ME!"  
  
Koga grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her back into the cave. When she began screaming again, he crushed her body against his and kissed her roughly.  
  
Kagome was in such shock that she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. 'It's pointless. He won't let go...Inuyasha...'  
  
A clawed-hand tapped Koga on the shoulder, causing him to break the kiss. Kagome mumbled: "Inu..."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
-SMACK-  
  
  
  
FINALLY! That took awhile 'cause I wanted to make it good! Please R&R and don't forget to tell me whether or not you want a little Kag/Inu thing on the side of this story!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	9. Back Home

Well now, -glares- I only got 1 review for the last chapter!!! Could you guys and gals please review more for this chapter. I also decided that since no one reviewed for the last chapter, (except for that one review, god bless you) that their won't be any Kag/Inu action on the side of this story. So, whatever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I am not as talented as Rumiko Takahashi...- sighs-  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Sounds-  
  
============- change of view/scene  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Back Home  
  
  
  
Koga hit the side of the cave with a loud smash. Erura flattened her ears at the noise and stood over Koga's body. When he made no move to attack her, Erura decided that he was unconscious and it was pointless to attack him further.  
  
"Erura...?" The said hanyou's ears swiveled back to hear who's voice it was.  
  
With a sudden realization, Erura turned around and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?" 'Crap, she fainted.'  
  
She, somehow, managed Kagome onto her back and made sure that she couldn't fall off. She walked over to the mouth of the cave and stared at the pouring rain. 'It's raining to hard for us to go anywhere. The rain is making it difficult to see and smell so I could pass the village entirely. But we can't just stay here with that horny wolf here... What should I-'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Erura's ears perked when she heard the faint but clear shout. She sniffed the air. "Huh?" Squinted her purple eyes, she strained to see what was coming.  
  
Out of nowhere, Inuyasha's form appeared just meters away from the cave opening, closely followed by Areka's.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Erura quickly forgot her fears of him and set Kagome down on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridle-style as soon as Erura set her down. "Kagome?! Is she alright?!"  
  
Areka looked her over. "She seems fine. Just fainted is all."  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked over to where Koga lay unconscious on the cave floor. "I'LL KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
Erura jumped in front of Inuyasha before he had the chance of attacking. "Wait!"  
  
"Get out of my way, wench!"  
  
"Inuyasha, two things. One: We should get Kagome out of here before this Koga guy wakes up. Two: If you were to attack Koga, how would you do that while you have your hands full?"  
  
At first Inuyasha didn't understand what she meant by 'hands full' when he realized that he was still holding Kagome. "Oh."  
  
"I agree with Erura. We should get Kagome out of here. We'll deal with Koga later."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha was the first to take of towards the village, followed by Erura, then Areka, with the cave rapidly disappearing in the rain.  
  
======================  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She hyperventilated when she couldn't see where she was. The place she was in was pitch-black, making it very hard to see anything.  
  
'Where am I? Am I still in the cave? What happened to Erura? Did Koga...?'  
  
Kagome began to cry softly into her sheet, guessing that Koga gave it to her so she wouldn't be cold.  
  
She gasped when she heard a soft grunt and some footsteps coming closer to her until the unknown person sat down beside her.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" A voice whispered.  
  
Her heart filled with happiness at the voice.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered-screamed as she guessed where he was sitting beside her and lunged at him.  
  
Instead of wrapping her arms around his neck, she ended up wrapping them around his waist. She didn't care, though, she was just glad that Inuyasha had saved her from Koga.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked down at Kagome, who was crying softly into is haori. With his great eyesight, he could see perfectly well in the dark.  
  
"K-Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha. I was so scared. Koga was...Koga was-"  
  
"Shhh...I know..." Inuyasha stroked her head in hopes of comforting her before anyone could wake-up and see them like this!  
  
"Is...-hiccup- Is Erura here?"  
  
"Uh...No. Her and Areka went home after it stopped raining. They said they'd be back tomorrow to see you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
They stayed like that for a while before Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had stopped crying and fell back asleep.  
  
He placed her back down on her futon and pulled the sheet up over her shoulders. He gently stroked her tear-stained face with the back of one of his fingers. (a/n: I hope you understand want I meant by that...It confused me a little...)  
  
'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.'  
  
Inuyasha sat back and folded his arms, getting comfortable to watch over Kagome for the night.  
  
================  
  
Well, that's it for now. It's to damn muggy to sit in front of a computer for to long...  
  
I hope you liked it, so please review more than you did last time!  
  
¥¤¥Hot-Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	10. Double Date

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update in a while but I've been camping and I've had headaches from the thunderstorm that's coming and probably from the hurricane that's coming...Oww...Anywho, here's a new chapter to amuse yourselves with!  
  
"speech"  
  
'thougths'  
  
==========change of view/scene===========  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? You wish...All I own is a headache! Oh, Erura and Areka too.  
  
Chapter 10: Double Date  
  
"Hey, look Sango, it's Erura and Areka! They've come back!" Shippo hopped up and down excitedly before running straight at them.   
  
Sango and Miroku laughed slightly at the kitsune's excitement.   
  
"He's certainly grown fond of them, hasn't he Sango?"  
  
"He definitely has, Houshi-sama...HENTAI!" SLAP"I wish you weren't so fond of groping me!" With that, Sango stood up and went to speak with the two hanyous.   
  
"Good morning, Sango!" Areka said between laughs. Shippo had decided to pounce Erura, who wasn't very happy at the moment. She picked the kitsune off of her and dusted of her clothes. "Next time, pounce Areka!"  
  
Erura looked around the small village. Some people stared at them while other people chose to ignore, seeing as they went the only hanyous living there at the moment.   
  
A small distance behind Sango was Miroku who had gotten up to speak with some of the women of the village.   
  
Erura sniffed the air. "Hey, Sango?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering where Inuyasha went off to?"  
  
Areka began to tickle Shippo while Erura and Sango talked.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha went for a run earlier on. He said that's all he was doing but I'm sure he's set on killing Koga."  
  
Erura smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Damn straight!"  
  
Areka stopped tickling Shippo right when he started to cry from laughter. "Alright, let's go visit Kagome. We gotta make it quick though."   
  
Shippo jumped onto Erura's shoulder as they walked towards the hut, leaving Sango behind to beat up Miroku.  
  
"Kagome's been sleeping all morning, but she might be awake now." Shippo said while playing with Erura's different clothes.   
  
"Cut that out!" Erura snapped and fixed her spaghetti strap.   
  
======Inside the hut=======  
  
Kagome sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 11:25." The voice made Kagome jump. She was still a bit jumpy from what happened the other day.   
  
"Who- Who-"  
  
"Calm down, Kagome, it's us! Areka and Erura!"  
  
Kagome sighed with relief when she noticed her friends in the doorway. They came over and sat beside her futon.  
  
Areka cocked her head to one side, her long dog-ears flopping while doing so. "How are you feeling? Well rested, I hope."  
  
Kagome yawned again and looked over at her. "Yes, much better. Hey, what's with the fancy clothes? Going somewhere?"  
  
Erura stood up and did a spin. She was wearing a red and orange tank top that had red frills around the neckline and a short denim skirt. She had tan colored sandals (the fancy, girly kind, not the Velcro kind) that had quite a heel on them and she wore what looked like fishnet staking on her arms. Her hair stayed down around her neck.  
  
Areka was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt that had pink sleeves. She just wore simply blue-jeans that were kind of baggy. She also wore simple white running shoes. Her hair was done up in a messy bun on the back of her head.  
  
Erura stopped spinning and smiled. "We're going on a double date with our boyfriends in almost...TEN MINUTES?!? Areka, we gotta go!" Erura pulled off her shoes so she could run fast and a whole lot easier.  
  
"Sorry we can't stay, Kagome. Tell Inuyasha we said 'Hi'!" With a quick hug from Areka, they ran out the door and where gone off towards the tree.  
  
========At the tree========  
  
Inuyasha sniffed around the huge old tree Areka and Erura had claimed they came from. 'This tree does hold some sort of magical power. Similar to that of the well...'   
  
Inuyasha caught the scent of two female hanyous coming closer. 'I didn't know they came back already...'   
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Areka waved before crawling through the hole in the tree.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha!" Erura waved to before crawling through and everything went silent.   
  
"Are they gone?" Inuyasha looked into the hole and found nothing in there. "Feh." 'I should go back to check on Kagome.' Inuyasha thought before jumping off to the village.  
  
.  
  
There, a small little chapter that I hope you guys and girls like! I would type more, but a storms coming and I've got a killer headache because of it!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥ 


	11. Author's Pointless Comments

Hey, this is just going to be a small review chapter. I would type another chapter now, but I'm having some writer's block on this story and I'm more interested in working on my other story, _A New Old Friend_, at the moment.

I'm also going to be very busy in about a week because of Old Home Week starting.

(For those who have no idea what Old Home Week is, it's a bunch of events that take place at the Charlottetown Driving Park, PEI, like cow shows, the exhibition and the Gold Cup and Saucer, one of the more important harness races in Canada...)

I'm also depressed that my dad retired his horse after 7 years of racing around the Maritimes and breaking the trotting record in at least one track in NB, NS and PEI. Thanks for the fun ride, Hawk.

And today, one of my dad's friend's stallions came down to the farm, so I'll be busy helping dad with him.

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers for loving my story enough and pushing me forward with it.

¥¤¥Hot Hanyou¥¤¥

P.S: Can you tell that horses are a big part of my life? XD


	12. The Phone Conversation

Moshi Moshi everyone! I'm so freaking sorry I didn't update, but it was Old Home Week, I was taking care of Chewy Gross and I was busy finishing off my other story, _A New Old Friend_. The sequel for that will probably be coming out once I finish this story or my other story, _No More_. We'll just have to see which one I finish first. Anyway, here's this chapter anyway.

Disclaimer: I can't so I don't.

"speech"

'thoughts'

======change of view/scene=======

"_someone speaking over the telephone"_

/noise

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 12: The Phone Conversation

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Kagome stretched and yawned as she stood up from her futon in the hut.

'I can't believe Koga almost...raped me...' Kagome thought as she quickly brushed a lone tear that made its way down her cheek. 'Don't think of that now, Inuyasha and the others will make sure nothing will happen to me. For now, I need to relax.'

"Now, time to see if I have anything going on back in my time that I need to do."

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a new agenda she had bought, seeing that she needed help keeping track of things back in her own era as well as her own.

Today: Baby-sit Sota, get groceries for okaa-san while she's gone with jii-chan to some relatives...

"STUDY FOR TOMORROW'S EXAM?!" She screeched. She quickly shoved the agenda into her bag, not caring if she bent it and slung it over her back.

She poked her head out the door and looked around for anyone that might stop to question her. Or maybe she was just making sure she had a chance of getting to the well without Inuyasha seeing her. 'Good, he isn't around.'

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the well with the huge bag on her back. 'If I had my bike, I could make it...'

Kagome's mind wandered to the day when she found Inuyasha trying to hide her bike and stupidly 'sat' him, taking the bike with him, causing it to be so twisted out of shape, it was unusable.

She was so caught up in the memory that she didn't notice the figure land in front of her, nor did she hear her name being called before she ran right into the person.

Kagome fell backwards and landed on her bum. "Oww..." She rubbed the areas that were stinging smartly.

"Feh, stupid wench. Are you so blind you can't even see where you're going?" A familiar voice asked rudely.

'Oh no.' Kagome's blood froze and she glanced a look up at the figure that towered over her. 'Damn. So close, too.'

"Uh, Hi Inuyasha..." Kagome said shyly.

"Don't 'Uh, Hi Inuyasha' me! You were leaving, weren't you? Who said that you could leave?" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

Kagome felt her face burn from anger. "Who said I couldn't leave?!" She shouted back.

"ME!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"SIT!"

/BAM

Kagome stepped over Inuyasha's cursing form and continued sprinting to the well. 'I gotta get there before he gets up.'

Reaching the well, Kagome looked back to see if Inuyasha was following her. She saw him slowly rise to the ground as the spell began to wear off.

Quickly she sat on the lip of the well with her feet dangling in and jumped in.

Kagome sighed as she saw the blue light surround her and the feeling of weightlessness take over. 'Made it, and with only one 'sit'! That must be a record!'

Kagome sighed again as she touched bottom in her time. "Now to climb up the ladder."

Buyo meowed a greeting as his master reached the top of the well.

"Hello to you too!"

With a quick scratch behind the ear, Kagome ran off to her house, just incase Inuyasha jumped out of the well and pulled her back in. She had a better chance of staying if she wasn't near the well.

"Okaa-san! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Kagome how was-"

"Sorry mom, gotta study for an exam tomorrow!" Kagome shouted as she ran up the stairs as fast as her backpack would allow her.

======With Inuyasha======

"Damn bitch. She'll pay for that." Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly stood up. His entire body was stiff from the particularly strong 'sitting' he just received.

He turned around and sniffed the air. Her scent was faint, but there. "Damn, she went through the well already."

For just a moment, Inuyasha considered going through the well to get her, but he decided against it.

"If she isn't back by sunrise tomorrow...I'll go and bug her to come back." Inuyasha smirked as an image of him scaring Kagome awake from her sleep. 'Yeah, that'll work.'

======After sunset with Kagome======

Kagome spent most of the day studying in between a shower, eating dinner, visiting Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, eating supper and bathroom breaks.

Now the exhausted girl fell back on to her bed and let out a contented sigh. "I think I'm prepared for tomorrow's exam. But now I've got nothing to do..."

Kagome looked around her room for something to do. 'I could read some of my mangas...no, I read them all over a few times already...' Then she spotted her phone sitting on top of a Tokyo phone book. 'Aha!'

She began flipping through the extremely large book and came upon the 'M's

"Let's see...Maruchinu, Maruchinu..." Kagome mumbled while running a finger down along the names. "There! Areka Maruchinu! What? She had her own number? Cool!"

She picked up her phone and began punching in the number.

After two rings, a familiar voice came across from the other end.

"_Moshi Moshi."_

"Hello, Areka?"

"_Yes."_

"It's Kagome."

"_Hi Kagome! I'm glad you're alright! Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone."_

There was a pause, then someone else spoke up with Areka giggling in the background.

_"Moshi Moshi Kagome!"_

"Erura! Hi! How was your dates?"

"_Just great. They took us to a movie, then to WacDonalds."_

"Which movie?"

"_Without a Paddle."_ Areka's laughter suddenly sound out over the phone.

"_Yeah. It was so funny. You should take Inuyasha sometime."_

Kagome growled. "Why would I take a bakayarou like him?!"

Silence.

"_Did you two fight or something?" _Areka asked.

"He started it! Not letting me come home to study for my big exam at school tomorrow!"

There was some giggling. Erura spoke up.

_"You like him..."_

Kagome blushed deeply. "No I don't. Could we change the subject away from HIM?"

More giggling, a small 'Sure.' From Erura, then Areka's voice.

_"After you get home from school tomorrow, we should all go to the mall!"_

Being glad to have changed the subject, Kagome smiled. "Sure, how about around 5:00? The mall closes at 10:30 anyway."

"_Alright. Call me if anything comes up." _Areka said excitedly.

"Okay. Sayonara."

"_Sayonara." _The two hanyous said at once.

Hanging up the phone, Kagome stood up and began to change into her pajama's.

"I should get some sleep so I'll be fresh for the exam tomorrow."

Turing off her lamp and crawling under the blankets of her bed, Kagome thought of Inuyasha's reaction when he didn't find her at home tomorrow morning.

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

There after almost two weeks of no updating, I updated. But I might stop if I don't get very many reviews for this chapter. So please update.

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	13. A Not so Regular Day at School

Moshi Moshi everyone! I've been busy getting ready for school lately, so I didn't update. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't worry, I don't plan to delete this story, so calm down.

"speech"

'thought'

=====change of view/scene====

/noise/

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 13- A Not so Regular Day at School

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

"Good morning, okaa-san!"

"Good morning, Kagome. My, you're up early today. Here, I made some toast for breakfast."

"Thank you, Mama. I've gotta go to school early today to study for my exams. Sayonara!

"Sayonara Kagome."

Kagome grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table and ran out the door. ' I need to make it there before classes start!'

======with Inuyasha and Miroku======

Miroku slowly walked toward the direction of the well. Inuyasha didn't come back yesterday after Kagome left, neither did he come back that night or the next day. 'There was only one place he could be.'

As the well came into view, Miroku saw a red and silver lump sitting beside it, mumbling small curses about a 'wench'.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it monk?"

"You've been looking into that well all morning. If you want her to come back, go back and get her."

"Feh. Who said I want her back?" Inuyasha had leapt up for his spot on by the well and had landed in front of the monk to shout at him.

Miroku sighed. "Very well, Inuyasha. I'll leave you to your mopping then."

Inuyasha turned away. "Thank- what?! Mopping?! Miroku!" We he turned around to kill the monk, he was already half way back to the village. "Feh. Stupid monk. I'll get him when I come back."

Inuyasha jumped up onto the lip of the well with a small leap, and jumped into the well. But before he did, he gave one glance and a sniff for any 'spies'.

======With Kagome's mom=====

Mrs. Higurashi watched with wonder as her daughter bounded out of the house towards school. "How she could do that so early, I'll never know." Just as she turned back to making Sota's breakfast, a red and silver blur ran out of the well house.

She stopped what she was doing when she heard footsteps walking around up stairs. 'Now is that Sota or you-know-who?' She listened a few more minutes as the footsteps moved from one room to another, getting louder and louder, expressing the person's anger. They moved back to the room they had started from and stopped for a minute. 'Maybe it was Sota...'

Suddenly, there was a loud and very bad curse, then the footsteps stomped angrily towards the stairs. 'No, it's Inuyasha.'

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the stairs with an angry scowl on his face. "Good morning, Inuyasha. Were you looking for Kagome?"

Inuyasha grunted as he sat down at the table and began tapping his claws on the hard wooden surface.

Instantly, Mrs. Higurashi began making some ramen for the surly hanyou and continued making Sota's breakfast.

"She left for school just before you arrived. She told me that she had to study some with her friends at the school."

Inuyasha's ears perked slightly when the scent of the ramen filled his nose and his mouth began to water. 'Mmmm, ramen. I'll go get Kagome later.'

The two remanded silent until Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha his ramen and placed Sota's breakfast on the table while heading towards the stairs.

She was about to shout to her son that breakfast was ready, but remembered that it would hurt the hanyou's ears a lot. So she walked up the stairs and went to Sota's room.

Mean while, Inuyasha was half way done of his ramen when he smelt Kagome's brother coming down the stairs. 'Uh, maybe I should go now.'

"Wow! Hi Inu-chan! Are you here to-"

Inuyasha stuffed the rest of the ramen into his mouth and stood up from the table. He opened his mouth only to close it quickly to swallow the noodles in his mouth. His mother had told him never to speak with his mouth full when he was younger.

"Arigato (A/N: I'm not completely sure how to spell that yet, so forgive me if it's wrong...), Mrs. Higurashi."

"Here, Inuyasha, take this if you're going to Kagome's school."

Inuyasha looked down at what was in her hand and cringed. 'Oh no, not one of these 'hat' things.' Against his will, Inuyasha nodded and put the hat on over his ears and head out the door.

Mrs. Higurashi stood smiling with Sota for a few seconds before the young boy spoke up.

"Okaa-san, what was Inu-chan doing here so early?" Sota looked up at his mother's smiling face.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast Sota, or you'll be late."

Sota sweat dropped and sat down to eat. 'Why does she always avoid those kind of questions?'

======With Kagome at noon=======

Kagome walked through the crowds of people towards a picnic bench with her tray. Her friends had told her to go ahead of them and look for a bench before they were all gone.

When she finally found one, she sat down and sighed. It was hard work looking for a bench that had no one already at it. She reached into her bag and began studying for the exam (AGAIN) while she waited for the three other girls. The big test was during her last class of the day and she wanted to get as much studying in as possible before then.

She quickly looked up to search for her friends, but found something else that caught her attention.

Two eighth graders were looking up in a tree that was nearby and...giggling? Another boy and a girl stopped to see what they were looking at, looked at each other and began to walk away.

Kagome pretended to be reading her text book as they walked by.

"...sleeping in a tree? That's weird."

"I know. What with the hair? And the clothes?"

"Have no idea."

Sleeping in a tree? Weird hair? Weird clothes? Kagome gasped and looked at the tree again. 'It couldn't be. Better go look and make sure.'

As Kagome casually walked over to the tree, the two giggling girls noticed her and ran over to her.

"What are you-"

"Shhh, be quiet or you'll wake him." The taller one of the girls whispered and then went back to look at 'him' in the tree.

"Come look, but be quite." The other girl whispered and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

Kagome allowed herself to be lead until she was standing beside the other girl. She hesitated for a moment, then looked up into the tree branches.

Up in the tree, a silver haired hanyou slept with a black and red baseball cap over his ears.

"Isn't he cute?" The second girl whispered as quietly as she could. Kagome nearly fell over. 'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!' Her mind screamed.

Kagome looked up again with a look of anger on her face, but it was quickly replaced with shock when the hanyou opened one eye to look at her.

The two eighth graders squealed in delight when they noticed he was awake, causing Inuyasha to make a face at the sound.

He stood up and prepared to jumped down from the branch, but the two girls screamed.

"No! Don't jump! Don't jump!!"

"Feh, stupid wenches." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath before leaping off the branch.

Kagome glared at the girls when they screamed again. "Would you stop that, please? He's fine."

The two girls looked over to Kagome then back at Inuyasha, who had a look of boredom in his face.

"Hey, who are-"

Before the girl could finish, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and leapt back up in the tree.

The two girls stared in complete shock at seeing a guy jump from a tree, live, grab a girl and jump back up.

The taller girl looked over to her friend. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Why couldn't he have taken me?"

"I don't know..."

And with that, they walked away, beginning to giggle all over again.

=====Up in the tree=====

Inuyasha set Kagome on to the branch beside his and watched the two screeching monsters leave.

"Why were they making those noises, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over to the girl with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Uh..." Kagome struggled to find the right words to say that wouldn't make Inuyasha mad or embarrassed. "Uh...They thought you...uh..."

"Spit it out!"

"They thought you looked attractive!"

Inuyasha began to blush and instinctively looked somewhere else so he could hide it.

They didn't speak for a few moments, but just sat in the tree and listened to the chatter of the students that were passing by. One conversation sparked something in Kagome's mind.

"You going to the mall this weekend?"

"Oh yeah! Definitely!"

'I forgot about that!' Kagome mentally slapped herself. 'Erura and Areka said to invite Inuyasha. I know he'll hate it...whatever, I'll ask him.'

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Erura and Areka were wanting to know if we wanted to go to the mall this evening."

"No way. I'll have to wear those stupid things on my feet and rags that you call 'clothing'."

"There'll be ramen there."

Inuyasha considered this. 'Is ramen worth wearing those painful things on my feet?'

"Feh. Fine. Whatever."

Kagome smiled and reached up to pull the hat off of his head. Inuyasha watched her cautiously for a moment before realizing what she was trying to do. His flattened his ears to his head, but it was too late.

Kagome began massaging one of his ears and smiled even bigger when he leaned into her touch. To her amazement, he let out a barely audible growl that sounded like a purr. She tried to stifle her giggle, but failed miserably.

Inuyasha's eyes opened up wide when he realized what he was doing. 'Ah! I gotta get away!' He tried to jerk his head out of her reach but since Kagome was holding on to one of his ears, he ended up yelping and almost fell out of the tree.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome had her hands over her mouth as she watched Inuyasha began to gently massage the sore ear.

"Feh. Baka! That's what happens when you rub my ears without permission!" He grabbed the cap from her lap and put it back on his head.

"I didn't mean to Inuyasha, I swear!"

"Feh. Whatever."

Grabbing the girl, Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and placed her on the ground.

"I'll be waiting for you in a different tree that's close by."

When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha went back up in his tree to wait for everyone to leave. That was when he'd change trees.

Kagome sighed and walked back over to her bench to find her three friends waiting for her.

Yuka was the first to notice her. "Kagome! Where were you? We were waiting you for five minutes."

"Sorry you guys. I met up with another friend of mine." Kagome quickly sat down beside Ayumi and began eating her lunch.

Eri glared at Kagome. "Was it your boyfriend?"

Kagome choked on her food. 'ARG! Again with the boyfriend thing!'

"Kagome are you alright?" Ayumi asked.

"I'm fine, and so what if it was my boyfriend?"

Eri sighed and Yuka groaned. "Kagome, he's two-timing you! Stop seeing him!"

"We're just friends now, okay? Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine!" Kagome sighed. "I'm going to o eat under that tree over there. I need to be alone for a while, so don't follow me." Kagome picked up her tray and headed over to the tree that held the hanyou in it.

Ayumi watched as Kagome stalked off. "She's so edgy lately about her boyfriend."

Eri took a sip of her milk. "Maybe we should lay off for a while..."

They watched as Kagome sat down under the tree and looked up into it's branches.

"What is she smiling about?" Yuka asked.

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Sorry you all had to wait so long for that, but I made up for it in length!

PLEASE REVIEW!

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


	14. Tsunami!

::twitches:: DAMN SCHOOL! Anywho::laughs:: I'm so silly. I'm camping this week so I thought I update. I might have to make this chapter a little shorter than usual, sorry.

"speech"

"_speech over the phone"_

'thoughts'

change of view/scene

/noise/

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Chapter 14: Tsunami!

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

Kagome sighed in relief as she left the school and stepped out into the rain? 'Why didn't I notice it in class? Musta started while I was doing the exam.'

Kagome quickly remembered that she was wearing a white shirt with would most likely become see-through when wet, so she began running back to the shrine.

The rain splattered in thick sheets on the cement, almost drowning out the sound of her footsteps as she ran.

As soon as she was around the corner and out of sight of the school, something damp but warm draped over her shoulders, causing her to stop for a second.

"What the-EEEK!"

She was suddenly thrown onto someone's back and was now flying above several trees. Long wet silvery slapped against her face momentarily until she positioned herself in a better, more comfortable way.

"Damn it, Kagome! Why do you ALWAYS scream when I do that?" Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder loud enough for the girl on his back to her him.

"Inuyasha, I don't have your youkai senses, so I can't hear or smell you coming!" Kagome spoke like she normally would.

While they leapt through the air, Kagome carefully put her arms into the haori's sleeves one at a time. But the time she finished, they landed at the shrine.

The hanyou crouched so the girl on his back could get off easier without slipping.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"Come on, let's get inside."

Kagome lead the way into the house, but noticed that Inuyasha hadn't followed her in. "Inuyasha?"

When she turned around, Inuyasha was shaking himself off like a dog would when wet. (A/N: I couldn't resist! It's to kawaii to pass up!)

Inuyasha stepped inside quickly and shut the door quickly. He heard Kagome try to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably on his part. "What the Hell's your problem?" He glared at her.

Kagome stopped immediately. "I'm sorry."

All she got was a grunt in response.

Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi popped up behind Kagome, scaring the wits out of her.

"Okaa-san! You scared me!"

"Thank gods you are back, Kagome!"

Inuyasha blinked a few times and Kagome began to worry. "What's wrong, Mama? Is Sota and Jii-chan alright?"

"Yes, yes, they're fine. It's just there a sever tsunami headed straight for us. They thought it would miss Japan completely, but made an unexpected turn towards us."

"Oh, what level is it?"

"Level 5."

Inuyasha was completely baffled by all of this talk. He knew of tsunamis, but not of predicting them or levels.

Kagome swung around and caught Inuyasha's attention. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Will you stay for the night? Please? Tsunamis are really dangerous and I don't want to be alone" Kagome trailed of at the last bit.

Inuyasha considered. 'Aw, what the Hell.' "Feh. Fine. Whatever."

Kagome smiled and turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "Okaa-san, could you please find Inuyasha some dry clothes for the night?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, turned around and headed towards the stairs.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and tugged playfully at his soaked under-haori. "Lets get you changed into something dry for the night."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh no, you aren't making me wear those clothes!"

(A/N: I am so freakin' sorry! Typed that part up a two days ago. I would have finished it before I went camping, but DAD kicked me off! ARGH! He won't let me on for an hour lately so I wait for him to o to bed before I can even go on safely! Anyway, here we go.)

Kagome ignored Inuyasha as she pulled off the haori and hung it up over the hook. "I'm going up to get changed, so stay down here until I'm done. 'Kay?"

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs and tapped his claws on the table. He watched outside the window as the rain worsened and it became more and more dark outside.

"Inuyasha? You can come up now!" Kagome shouted from upstairs as she brushed and blow-dried her hair.

She watched in the mirror as the hanyou can in and sat cross-legged on the floor beside her bed. He watched her with a annoyed look on his face, but curiosity filled his eyes as he watched her dry her hair with the strange weapon-like thing.

When she finished, she put her stuff away and groaned. "I HATE Tsunamis. They freak me out!"

Inuyasha's eyes followed Kagome as she moved to the window. Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi came into the room with clothes in her arms. "Here we go, Inuyasha. Try to put them on properly if you can."

The woman placed the clothes on the bed beside him, smiled and turned to leave the room before she stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, weren't you going out tonight with your new friends? You should call them and see if they're alright."

Kagome went wide-eyed and smacked her forehead. "Oh no! Okaa-san, they live in a forest! If they can, can they stay here for the night?"

Kagome's mom looked worried. "Oh my, yes! Tell their parents to come to! I won't take no for an answer. I'm going to get the spare rooms ready." As she left the room, she spoke silently. "Forests are no place to be in the middle of a sever tsunami"

Kagome strode over to the phone and dialed Areka's number. "Inuyasha, take the clothes and get changed in the bathroom, please."

Inuyasha grumbled something about the strange clothes he had to wear and something about his own clothes being dry soon before leaving to the bathroom.

/dial tone/

"_Moshi Moshi. Areka speaking."_

"Areka? It's Kagome."

_"Hiya Kagome. About tonight-"_

"I know. Listen, it's dangerous where you are so why don't you, your mom, Erura and her mom come over here for the night? My mom won't take no for an answer."

_"Wow! Thanks Kagome-chan! I'll tell mom and Erura right now and we'll be over in half an hour."_

"Great! And I have a visitor here to."

_"Who?"_

"You'll have to see when you get here. Sayonara!"

_"Sayonara!"_

/click/

Kagome hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom.

She listened to the annoying growling that came from inside and smiled. "Inuyasha? Do you need help?"

Growl. "What do you think?! I got the hakamas on, but I can't get anything else on! These things SUCK!"

Kagome giggled and opened the door. The sight she saw was hilarious.

Inuyasha got the pants on alrightâ€backwards. He also had his head through the proper hole in the shirt, but the sleeves were on his front and back.

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth and ran out into the hallway. Inuyasha growled when she began laughing at him.

"Shut the-" Remembering where he was, Inuyasha shut his mouth and started over. "Shut up, wench! How the Hell do you expect me to put this stupid clothes on properly?!"

Kagome came back in, still giggling, and smiled. "Let me help you then."

Later

After they finally got the clothes on properly, Inuyasha complained for a good half hour until the doorbell rang.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat in front of the TV watching a movie, seeing as how the cable was out, and listened to Mrs. Higurashi walk to the door and greet the people after shoeing them inside.

Kagome stood up and bowed as the five people walked into the living room.

First was Mrs. Higurashi, then Erura and Areka, next came a tall slim woman with chocolate brown hair and shining violet eyes.

"Hello. You must be Kagome. I am Erura's mother, Ami Hikukenu."

"Hello Mrs. Hikukenu."

"Please, just Ami." Mrs. Hikukenu smiled.

Next another slender woman stepped in. She was the same height as Mrs. Higurashi but had waist length hair pulled up in a high ponytail. Her skin was like porcelain and her eyes were the an aqua color with silver flecks in them. But her ears were

"You're a demon?!" Kagome shouted.

666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999 666 999

There all done! I'll update sooner next time, I promise! Review!

¥¥Hot Hanyou¥¥


End file.
